After Accidents
by Chocofernia
Summary: Read to find out Since I'm so bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail ._. **

* * *

Anyways... down to business. This story will be after the Tenrou Arc... like a few weeks after they left, still deciding whether they come back or not. So all these OC's join Fairy Tail :3. So if you want an OC,or you...whatevs..., to be in here just make a review or PM me. I should probably also make this clear, **this is before the time skip of 7 years. When they, if they, come back[this is a fanfic!] that'll be _after_ 7 years! So OC's will**** age!**

**Your OC's Skelly ;o **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Magic: **

**Guild Stamp Color: **

**Guild Stamp Location: **

**Weapons: **

**Personality:**

**Looks: [if your able to put up a picture then... cool :3] **

**Relationships: [not really needed... only if you make more than one character] **

* * *

So that's all :3. So my OC will be...

**Name: **Kaiysa Chocolait

**Age:** 10

**Gender:** Female

**Magic: **Magulity Sense

**Guild Stamp Color:** Foggy Purple

**Guild Stamp Location:** Near belly button on the right

**Weapons: **Magic, hand-to-hand combat

**Personality: **Quiet-at times, secretive, bi-polar, cocky, easily excited,and sadistic

**Looks: **I'll post it on my profile...

**Relationships: **

**Alice Kokoroni **- Friend, sister-figure. Loves to hang around her and trains together. Sometimes able to control herself better when with Alice. Smiles and acts kinder around Alice. Wants to become as _awesome_ as her when older.

* * *

**Accepted OC's **

**Name: **Sana Tsyukimoto

**Age: **14

**Gender:**

Female

**Magic:**

Card Magic (Like Cana's, but more powerful)

**Guild Stamp Color:**

Lime Green :D

**Guild Stamp Location:**

Left Forearm

**Weapons:**

Whip, Sword hidden in right boot

**Personality:**

Sarcastic, Quick-witted, Funny, Smart, and Scary

**Looks:**

Hair:

Blackish-Brownish choppy, straight hair which reaches her shoulder blades. Has a red streak in it!

**Eyes:**

Emerald green with a hint of silver

**Outfit:**

Black tight-fitting tank top, Black tights with red ribbon tied under left knee, Tall black lace-up boots, Sometimes wears loose silver sweater. Has a small bag that can hold EVERYTHING!

**Relationships:**

N/A

* * *

**Name:** Alice Kokoroni

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** female!

**Magic:** Requip (weapons)

**Guild Stamp Color:** Black

**Guild Stamp Location:** Right shoulder [blade]

**Weapons:** 2 daggers, requiped weapons, whip, hand-to-hand combat

**Personality:** Shy, Book-worm, Smart, Funny, Can-be scary, loves to sing and write!

**Looks:** (I'll draw a picture and post it somehwere. I'll PM a link)  
-Black hair. Bangs go ever her right eye, straight down 'till the waist in a little curl. Left 'bang' goes straight down too, and curls slighty. Rest of the hair tufts behind the bangs and rests on her shouders.  
-Dark brown eyes  
-Usually wears a baggy white shirt with a design on it, the sleeve shows of part of her shoulder. Denim shorts with folded ends. Knee-high neon collored striped socks and blue sneakers. A single, finger-less glove on her left hand.

**Relationships:** Arigato for letting me chose your relationships ~

**Kaiysa Chocolait** - Friends. sister-figure; Views Kaiysa should try to act her age and less cocky. Tends to be a little more out of her shell when with her. Able to stop Kaiysa temper tantrums and sadistic personality, at times.

**Name:** Ryu Frost

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Male

**Magic:** Ice Magic

**Guild Stamp Color:** Gold

**Guild Stamp Location:** Right side of the neck

**Weapons:** Sword of Blue Rose ( From SWORD ART ONLINE )

**Personality:** Very easy to get along , Bright and cheerful , Good at singing Best friends with alice CANNOT sleep with socks on loves watching people play scary games Does martial arts . Pokes people randomly usually walks around with alice And deep down loves horror / comedy movies

**Looks:** Ill post it soon

**Relationships:**

** Alice Kokoroni -** Childhood friends. Views as a sister.

* * *

**Note: By relationships I mean as in if you have any connections with other characters. Like if they're friends,family, crush etc. Something like that :3. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm tired of waiting for more OC's. If you still want to make one, review it or PM me. I'm going to add Sting and Rouge as well in later chapters, they should be around 10 or 11.**

* * *

**No-one's P.O.V**

A small girl, about 10, was bouncing around 2 older girls trying to hold in her excitement.

"Alice-nee-sama. Are we there yet? Sana-sama, are we?" The small girl asked her orange locks bouncing around with her. The oldest, around 17, sighed and put her hand on her head stopping her bouncing temporarily.

"Almost. We just got in Magnolia." Alice smiled patting the girls head. She stopped bouncing and just crossed her arms walking with them.

"Alice-sama, did she stop her happy mood?" Sana said slightly pouting. The three girls finally arrived at the guild, still when they're number 1. The first one to run in was the small girl, Kaiysa.

"Alice-nee, Sana-nee! It's so huge." She gasped her overly happy mood switching back on. She looked everywhere, even the bathrooms.

"Kaiysa! Come here." Alice growled causing the guild to flinch. Kaiysa turned around and furrowed her brows growling back.

"I'm trying to get to know the guild before we join." She crossed her arms staring crossly at the older female.

"Y-you would like to join?" A female with purple hair said coming over to the youngest one. She nodded lifting up her large t-shirt to reveal the spot where she wanted it.

"Foggy purple." She simply said, after receiving her stamp she plopped down onto the floor upset. Sana pointed to her left forearm and smiled at the purple haired female.

"Lime-green." The female was slightly hesitant to go to the oldest after hearing their... _disagreement_. The oldest smiled at the girl and pointed to her right shoulder.

"Black please. Gomenasai for our previous behavior." She bowed, her black locks falling around herself.

"Welcome to Fairy-"

"You mean your and Kaiysa's behavior?" Sana grinned watching Alice's face flush in embarrassment. Getting a meek nod she crossed her arms and walked over to Kaiysa. "Are you upset now?" She asked making the small girls tear-stained face look up at her.

"I don't like being yelled at nee-sama!" She wailed flinging her arms around Sana's neck. A sigh came from her mouth as she patted her back to calm her down. A small boy about 6 came up to them holding a cup of milk.

"Papa always gave me milk when I'm upset. Here." He thrust the milk towards her a smile as big as Natsu's prominent on his face. The 10 year old nodded bringing the cup to her mouth.

"Arigato... uh-"

"Romeo Conbolt." He said extending his hand.

"Arigato Romeo-kun." She smiled shaking his hand. "We're going to be best friends now, yes?" A sadistic grin came upon her face as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Onee-chan's. I got a friend before you!" She yelled and began jumping around with her new friend.

"He never said yes." Sana deadpanned turning around on the stool she was recently sitting at, chatting with the barmaid.

"I don't need an answer. I know he wants to be my friend." She deadpanned back. "Do you know magic Romeo-kun?" She asked now slightly looking down at him.

"No... Papa says I'm too young. Will you teach me... uh?"

"Kai-eh-sah." She enunciated. He nodded receiving a nod from her completing their short conversation. "That forest you have in your town, how come the monsters are so weak?" She wondered out loud getting a few crazy looks from some members.

"W-what kind of magic do you u-use anyways?" Max asked walking towards her slowly.

"Maguility Sense. Why?" A few people gasped and some walked backwards.

"What's that?" Romeo asked tilting his head. Kaiysa turned her attention to Romeo her expression excited.

"It's a really fun magic," She began using her hands to elaborate what she was saying. "I can connect emotions, and if the persons magic level is really low, they get. Poof. Ultimate knockout." She grinned nodding her head thinking her explanation was simple. Romeo nodded his eyes having a look of excitement on them.

"An-and Alice-nee-sama is a requip mage!" She said excitedly now holding his hands bouncing up and done.

"Card magic here." Sana commented raising her hand up in a small wave. A few sullen looks came across a few of the members faces from hearing their magic.

"I'm the strongest!" The youngest grinned putting her hands on her hips standing tall.

"Yeah? Fight the strongest here then. Gildh-" A member began to say then stopped going over to sulk in a corner. A few more joined him now growing mushrooms.

"Closest to your age? That would be Warren or Max." A member with bulging muscles said.

"I'll fight 'em both!" The small girl said lifting up her hands. The two got up from the corner and in front of the child a look of depression apparent on their faces. "I can't fight them while they're like this." She pouted slightly gesturing to them. She plopped down onto the floor, Romeo soon following suit.

"Kaisah? Can you tell me how it was to get here?" Romeo asked messing up her name slightly. Thinking it was just a nickname, she though nothing of it and began telling the very colorful adventure she had. Accompanied with wild hand gestures and drawings that looked nothing like the actual thing/person. Romeo stared at her the whole time, delight evident on his features. When she began talking about a battle with a Forest Vulcan and how she passed out from the lack of energy a shocked expression came across his face.

"Did you die?!" He exclaimed horrified of the answer. A few guild members chuckled, momentarily forgetting about their missing guild members.

"I almost did! And then Sana-sama saved me! She wasn't even apart of our team yet! She just came out of nowhere and started attacking him with cards! I never even knew that was a magic!" She rambled on and on, evidently forgetting about her story as she and Romeo talked about types of cool magic.


	3. Authors Note

Hey readers. I really apologize that I keep getting off track of writing one story and make a whole entire new one. I usually do that when I can't think of what to do more with the story. Currently, for the story you may be reading this on, I have at least 0 - 100 words. Since, sometimes when I write, I either forget to save, or it doesn't save. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try my best to get some out either today, or this week. If I whatsoever don't or can't, rant to me. For some reason, it gets my inspiration pumping... aside from music.

So I'm sorry. If you want to, I won't mind if you completely hate me for being so late on writing a new chapter. But if you want, you could read some of my other stories. So sorry again.

- _Chocofernia-sama_


End file.
